Princess Star
by Amaya-B
Summary: Takes place prior, during and after the movie. What do we really know about Uhura? CH6 is rated M! All others are still rated T. CH12: sibling drama!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my first Star Trek fanfic. It is definitely AU, even for the movie. But I'm completely in love with the cast and the storyline. This story weaves itself through the movie, so hopefully you have seen it. Translations for the names are provided. All comments/criticisms are welcome, but not required. I truly enjoyed writing this piece and it seems it will be a long one. Just enjoy a freebie!

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. Oh how I wish it was mine though!

Swahili Translation:

Maliki Jalil (King Jalil)

Malkia Dafina (Queen Dafina)

Mrithi Issa Jalil Uhura (Pince 'salvation/protection')

Amira Nyota Uhura (Princess star)

Amira Layla Dafina Uhura (Princess 'dark beauty' 'high worth')

It was more than fifteen years ago, when the three royal children laughed and played outside of their home. It was a time of innocence for all. Three children born into privilege and great wealth. Their mother, the reigning Queen (Malkia) Dafina and father King (Maliki) Jalil were peaceful rulers of the kingdom of Malawi. They were considered modern in their ways, teaching their children world history, music and science. The oldest, Mrithi Issa was groomed to become heir to the kingdom. The elders foretold that he would be strong, wise and have a long-lasting rule. The first daughter, Amira Nyota or 'star' was not named by chance but by prophecy. It was foretold that a daughter would find home within the sky. The moment their first daughter was born, she kept her eyes up into the sky. It was quite early her life that she was meant for that life. Another daughter, Amira Layla was born several years later. It was she that was foretold to bring peace back into their land.

The United States of Africa, after two centuries of civil wars, were finally united; once the rules, now became governors and beaurocrats. The kingdom of Malawi bordered on Kilwa, where another noble family, the Garai, ruled. However, their relationship was strained, when King Jalil did not accept the family's proposal of arranged marriage. The marriage between Amira Uhura and Mrithi Khalfani was not seen as appropriate for their more modern ways. Binding their first daughter into a marriage was going against her prophecy. A few locals, lead by a rogue chief, Farid, were unhappy with the decision. An undercurrent of tension and malcontent began, slowly until one night the unthinkable happened.

It was dark and quiet throughout the palace grounds. The children, now 15, 13 and 9 years of age, were asleep. Their parents however, were kept awake by the chief guard. It was well known that Chief Farid was behind all the talks of change, and even worse was the ever increasing amount of supporters for his cause. The group, not content with free speech demanded an audience with the king and queen. It was not known later on how it started, merely how it ended. Both King and Queen murdered, the children next on their list. The servants, witnesses to the horror, rushed to wake and save the children. Jalil with Layla in his arms and Nyota running not too far behind, were rushed to safety. Many more servants died to save them. A small group of guards were able to transport them safely to Europe, where they became refugees.


	2. Chapter 1

Ten Years Later….

Cadet Nyota Uhura sat down on her bed, a small wooden box opened in front of her. It wasn't often that she opened this box, since it contained so many years of painful memories. Memories of a happy and innocent life that was taken from her so quickly. A handful of letters were piled, some worn and a single one not yet opened. It was rare to receive a paper mail nowadays, in the age of communicators and subspace teleconference. She did not need to read the owner; only one person would ever communicate with her this way. It was agreed upon once they knew that surviving meant separation from each other.

"Jalil, please will you not reconsider?"

"Nyota, do not make this harder for us. This is best for all, you must understand!" he said frustratingly. She knew. She already knew that it was for the best, but it was something her heart was mot ready to accept.

"Please write to me. I do wish that Layla would be able come."

"I know, but she is young and needs my protection. Your servant, Khaled will always be near you. He will keep you safe." Before long, her brother gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye. He boarded a shuttle transport and never looked back.

That was four years ago, before Nyota Uhura became a first year Starfleet cadet. Now, turning over the new piece of mail, she carefully opened the envelope and read its contents.

"Dear Nyota,

I have missed you dear sister. Layla has just completed her primary school and is bound for the Academy of Arts here in Dara. I know that Earth is our planet, but Dara has become our new home. It is serene, beautiful and abundant in resources. I have become close friends with the Daran King. He knows of our history and our plight to come back home and of our parents. But he has done a very good job of convincing me to stay. He has absolved all of my errors and has even introduced me to his daughter, Princess Lara.

It is my wish that you meet her, for she is like you; beautiful, intelligent and sweet. She loves Layla and even knows how to play our lute! We make music almost every night, just like we did as children. Nyota, I am now at an age where I must choose a wife; it is my wish to marry Princess Lara.

However, I do not wish to begin the marriage without you and your blessing. I know that you are almost complete with your studies in Starfleet and wish to continue your career; however, it is also my wish that you spend sometime here in Dara with us. Please consider. The King has even expressed interest in meeting you, in the hopes of you meeting one of Lara's brothers. I know, I know. It was never your path to be that way. It might interest you that the Federation has been keeping in contact with the Daran King and have 'requested' his support to become a candidate for Federation membership. We are not only surprised but quite happy to become part of the Federation. I have been selected by the King to be his representative to this negotiation.

It has now become more important to see you in person.

Your brother always,

Mrithi Jalil"

A small shudder coursed through her as she finished the letter. Leave Starfleet? Now? After all the hard work she has put into her career? She did not want to leave yet. Starfleet Academy has become her second home. And with a lot of luck and hard work, she will belong to the Enterprise and call that her home. Nyota closed the letter and placed it back into the box. It will not be dealt with for another two months. She will have time, she thought.

Quickly, she got up and changed into a new cadet outfit, and headed out to face another foe; Jim Kirk. He was smart, handsome and a jackass for being so cocky. She knew it was not proper to think such a way but with Kirk it all came so naturally. She walked to the Training Center, to see Kirk and to see him fail yet again, on the Kobayashi Maru.


	3. Chapter 2

One year later, on the Enterprise…

Life on board the Enterprise was slow and steady. With several important missions completed under their belt, life in space was beginning to feel more like home. Uhura stepped out of her quarters and walked towards the turbo lift. The doors swooshed open to reveal another occupant.

"Good Morning Commander" she said nonchalantly.

"Good Morning Lt." was his reply. He turned slightly to watch her, her posture and facial expression kept neutral, until she met his face. Without a single thought, she moved closer towards him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

His brows moved up in surprise, however his arms wound its way back and kept her near him as he touched his forehead to hers. A small sigh was Nyota's response.

Their brief greeting was just that; brief. As soon as the doors opened to the mess hall lobby, both officers were back on duty.

"Uhura!" Sulu greeted her. They all waited in line for their meals and went towards their tables.

"Good Morning Sulu" Nyota greeted him. Despite not knowing him at the Academy, Hikaru Sulu was fast becoming Uhura's friend. Spock sat next to Uhura as she chatted amiably with the other officers and ensigns on the table.

"Kirk to Uhura"

"Yes Captain" she greeted. She looked at the clock and it was 7:30am. At least aboard the Enterprise. It was a rare occurrence that Kirk, now Capt. Kirk would request her before her shift. Even more rare that it was before his start of the shift.

"Please report to the Bridge in 15 minutes. Please relay this request to all first shift officers. I need to talk to you."

"Yes Captain". she looked perplexed. It was one thing to request all hands to report early for duty, but it was different to request all bridge officers to duty early. There must have been a Starfleet communication that needed all officers present. Or, a communiqué that required her translation.

Despite all possible and normal explanations, everyone looked at Uhura more intently than usual. Kirk didn't request to 'talk' to anyone unless something was going on.

Even Spock became more curious. It was during the Battle of Vulcan, that Spock finally opened himself up to her. Two years of being a teacher's aide and being the top student in her class was not enough for Spock to initiate a relationship. A previous conversation between them had opened up a possibility of romance, but it was never pushed; until the destruction of Vulcan and Spock's human mother.

"Uhura, are you coming?" Spock asked.

"Yes, I'm coming" Uhura answered. She was lost for a minute and was steered by the Commander as they all moved towards the Bridge.

Sulu took his place, as did Spock once they got to the bridge. Kirk, much more calmer this time, greeted everyone and stood still next to his chair.

"Uhura, please read the latest Starfleet communication" was the request.

Her fingers touched the screen and immediately she froze. It was addressed

To: Capt. James T. Kirk, Enterprise

Re: Amira Nyota Uhura

From: Starfleet Command

A member of your crew has been ordered for inactive duty, due to conflict of interest. Your next mission, is to transport Amira Uhura, to planet Dara, located in sector 22. The Enterprise will serve as a diplomatic vessel and Admiral Pike will serve as the Federation's diplomat to begin talks for Dara's Federation membership. You will rendezvous at Starfleet Station 10 and Admiral Pike will be ready for immediate transport. Dara's representative, Mrithi Jalil Uhura, will be onboard to discuss the terms of the contract. You are ordered to arrive at Dara in 5 standard days. Confirm receipt of command.

"Uhura, please walk with me." was all Kirk could say. Uhura took several seconds to compose herself, to steel herself before looking at Spock. She slowly walked to Kirk and together, they went into the turbo lift. She looked at Jim Kirk and saw that his face was not only firm, but sad.

"Will you tell me the truth Nyota?" he asked softly.

"Yes Jim." was all she could say. During their first year aboard the Enterprise, her relationship with the young Captain shifted from one end of the spectrum to the other. A more mature Kirk started to develop and her respect for his drive, intelligence and even humor increased to the point of becoming good friends.

"Will this mean that you leave Starfleet? Do you want to leave? Does Spock know about this?" was his first volley of questions.

"It seems, that my brother has requested my presence near him while he negotiates the Federation membership. No, I do not have any wish to leave the Enterprise, let alone Starfleet. And no, no one, even Spock knows of my family or my past."

"Will you tell me about it? I thought you were from Africa, not Dara" said Jim.

"I - I cannot tell you the whole story, except that my past life is what it is; the past. I am no longer the Amari of Malawi, nor is my brother the heir apparent to Malawi. That life does not exist. I am just Lt. Nyota Uhura." she said. It was soft, but firm. He looked at her and nodded.

"I was surprised as hell to see that from Starfleet. I may not be a xenolinguist like you, but it's not hard to understand the title. Plus, I did a little searching myself" Jim smiled ruefully.

"Jim, it's quite difficult and painful to recount my stories, but perhaps someday I will. I don't know how Spock would react."

"Well knowing him, it wouldn't be too hard to guess." Jim teased. I blushed till my ears turned beet red. Yes, Spock does have a way of reacting. It was a slow process, but one that needed to be handled with care. Spock still grieved of his mother and planet, but his relationship with Uhura only grew stronger. Both talked of the future, Starfleet, career and even the possibility of marriage. This news, however would bring a different twist to their future.

"Thank you, for your understanding. Jim. I - its been a long time since I have thought of my parents. It still pains me to remember them. Having my brother on board will make things even more difficult. It was my brother's wish to return to Earth and to exact vengeance on the people, but for now it seems that he has found a way to move on. He doesn't know about Spock and I. I'm afraid that he will not approve." she found herself confessing.

Jim Kirk looked at his communications officer and sighed. Uhura was a rare gem; strong, yet gentle. Feminine yet dominant. Intelligent yet humble. And easily the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. And there were plenty that he has seen over the years. How Spock managed to weave his way into her heart, he was still amazed. His initial infatuation over Uhura during their Academy years became a deep respect for her honesty, camaraderie and intelligence as his officer. He accepted his role as her Captain and friend.

"And when did anyone's approval ever stop you?" Jim chided. She looked up briefly and smiled. He was slow to move, but he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Look, your situation will only last for a short time; let this trip be an opportunity for your brother to meet Spock and get to know him. Being inactive will actually give you an advantage, since you will now become our guest, you are free to develop your relationship with Spock and surely your brother will approve. If however, he doesn't, you will always have a place here on my bridge."

Nyota nodded slowly and with a resigned breath, let her head fall on Kirk's shoulder. Kirk's plan wasn't half bad as she began to think through it. A month of negotiations means more time to spend with Spock and her brother.

"Thanks Jim. Really." she finally said. A sparkle in her eyes the only indication of lifted spirits. Jim took this opportunity to kiss her forehead.

"No problem kiddo" Jim teased.

"Kiddo? Who are you kidding Kirk? You're only a few months older than I!" she replied. She smiled for him and quickly walked back towards the bridge.

"Uhura? Where are you going?" asked Jim.

"Where else? The bridge Captain" she answered, perplexed. The doors to the lift swooshed opened and revealed the bridge. Everyone, including Spock were now attentive to their conversation.

"I have orders to keep you under inactive duty as soon as I received the message. We will be picking up Admiral Pike in a few minutes. A cargo box has been brought over for you from Earth. I assume you know what contents were transferred by your brother?" Kirk stated.

An audible gasp came from a female ensign sitting only a few feet away. She immediately turned around to see Spock. His façade was calm; yet his thoughts were definitely not. Uhura under orders to be inactive? Admiral Pike coming back to the Enterprise? Uhura's brother? Finally Uhura turned to see him. What he saw was immediate; her face twisted into a frown, sadness and resignation. She looked hesitant, but quickly straightened her stance and marched towards him.

"Spock, I don't believe I have much time to talk to you. So I'll make it brief. I am being relieved from active duty as of now. Seeing as I am now only a guest, I would like to formally extend my invitation to meet me at my quarters after your shift. It is my sincerest wish that you attend dinner with me."

A moment of silence engulfed the bridge and Spock's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Even more so was when Uhura took the remaining distance between them and looped her arms around to hug him. Her hand moved up to his cheek and a soft kiss was placed on his cheek. He looked down at her and her lips curled a little at the sides. Swiftly she walked back to the lift where it took her back to her quarters. The crew, including Capt. Kirk were rooted to their spots, shocked at the unfolding events. Uhura relieved from duty and now inviting Spock for dinner? That was definitely the opposite of what was expected from a Starfleet officer such as her.

A/N: thanks to Rose for the military correction!


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: thanks for all the reviews!!! Glad you are enjoying this story. I know that this is a short post, but hopefully tomorrow I have a longer post. No worries, I know everyone might be wondering why Uhura thinks about leaving Starfleet this way, but it will show up in one of the chapters.

* * *

"Captain, a word please." Spock requested. He saw Kirk flinch for a moment, then walked towards his first officer.

"Spock, please read the latest Starfleet command. As first officer you will be assigned as the royal family's escort. Computer, please make a note of this and give complete access of the Dara files to Commander Spock." Kirk ordered. A quick chime was heard as its only confirmation. Spock walked back to Uhura's console and re-read the orders. A few more seconds of staring at his First Officer's back and Kirk was beginning to worry. The news wasn't going to be a happy one; but if Spock had time to realize how important Uhura was to him, he would find a way to solve this issue.

"Captain, Admiral Pike hailing from Station 10" Spock stated.

"On screen please" Kirk replied. Admiral Pike's face filled up the front screen. His white uniform was in stark contrast to Kirk's gold shirt.

"Captain Kirk. I am delighted to have been assigned to the Enterprise. When will you arrive?" Pike asked.

"We will exit warp in?" Kirk turned to Sulu.

"Sir, exiting warp in 7.4 minutes" answered Sulu. Pike gave a quick nod to agree.

"I understand that the Starfleet Officer of interest has been removed from active duty during this mission. Will she be ready to receive the Mrithi?" asked Pike.

"Yes sir. Lt. Uhura was placed under inactive duty and is being transferred to her royal quarters per his request." Spock immediately stilled at the statement. Pike, curious to the reaction of his previous First Officer asked again.

"Will you inform your senior officers or should I?" asked Pike as he looked directly at Spock.

"Sir, I think its best that you debrief us prior to arriving at the Daran system. I myself are not clear on the details of Princess - I mean Amira Uhura" answered Kirk. He took a quick look to his left. Spock's expression left no room for doubt; the hundred questions were slowly being answered.

A slight nod from Pike was the only response Kirk received as his agreement.

"Prepare to beam me up once you enter orbit. Unless you plan on refilling on the ship's resources, it would be wise to leave for the Daran system quickly. We have 3 days of travel time ahead of us." Pike suggested.

"We are at optimum levels sir. Prepare for transport. Kirk out." Kirk turned to look at his officer. He seemed to have taken the news very well. It wasn't everyday that you discover a ruling party right under your nose! However, Spock rarely showed his reaction, his eyes the only indication of surprise.

"Captain, I believe an explanation is in order."

"Let's go meet Pike at the transport room" Kirk requested. Together they entered the turbo lift.

"Spock, trust me that this was something that I didn't know. I received an order, earlier today to receive a package for an Amira Uhura. Naturally, I only assumed that it was for the Lt. but the first name was not familiar. I accessed the database for an Amira, but all I got were translations of Swahili royalty. I dug deeper into Uhura's files and found that it had restricted access, even as her Captain. It took a few tries, but I managed to open it - Spock, Uhura is a political refugee, from her own kingdom of Malawi. She has two other siblings, an older brother and a younger sister. She was separated from them when she entered Starfleet. Their parents, apparently were rulers of their kingdom, although it seems that a political coup forced them out of the continent. No records of her parents were added to the file."

"You deduced that she was of noble blood once you translated her first name." Spock stated. He knew what Amira stood for; once his relationship with Nyota began, he studied her language with the same vigor as he studied the woman herself.

"Spock, I don't know what to say. I talked to Lt. Uhura about this issue. To the best of my knowledge, as is hers, she wishes to remain with the Enterprise. And apparently keep you too." Kirk smirked.

"Jim, she is no longer Lt. Uhura, she is Amira Nyota. Princess Star in the literal translation" explained Spock.

"Spock, your rank never stopped you from seeing Uhura. If it did, I would have tried to catch Uhura myself." Jim teased.

"She didn't want to be caught. She wanted to give herself. Of all beings, she chose me." Spock said softly. Kirk was definitely surprised. Spock was usually so controlled and closed off, yet here he was sharing details of his intimate relationship with Nyota Uhura. Kirk realized, that as much as Spock exuded calm and control, when it came to Nyota Uhura he was as lovesick as school boy. Unsure and definitely inexperienced. Kirk groaned inwardly. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks so much for the support!

----

Uhura walked towards her quarters. Three security personnel were waiting for her.

"Lt. Uhura, you have been requested by the Captain to transfer to Deck 7. Ensign Jones here will help you with your belongings. A large shipment has already been delivered to your suite." with this announcement, the two guards each gave a quick nod and left.

So it begins, thought Nyota. She nods her head in response and tapped the keypad to let Ensign Jones enter. Within 30 minutes, a significant portion of her belongings, were removed from the room. She would ask Kirk later if she could keep this room for now. She looked around and felt a little bit of loss; she tried to push the bits of memories of herself and Spock in this room.

Spock….Spock. What does he think of me now? She thought to herself. Would he see this as an obstacle in their relationship or as an indication that maybe they do belong in different circles. He grew up in a privileged home, just as she, his father being Ambassador Sarek. Yet he never used that as a stepping stone for his career, as most humans would do. For Spock, it wasn't the Vulcan way.

Would he understand her reason for secrecy? Then, she realized, that no one knew her secrets to even understand them. She has lived with these people, called this place her home, yet a large part of her life remained in the dark. It was such a dark time in her family's life that it was pushed down, to the point of being forgotten. She had learned to live without the memories. Until now. Secrets were only good until someone or something brought it back to the surface. And usually, the outcome was bad. Spock deserved to know the truth, even Kirk. Her past has now caught up to her and she realized, with a sudden intake of breath, that Earth needed to know what happened.

She entered the royal suite and spotted a very large compartment. Smaller boxes were placed throughout the room. Uhura took out her communicator.

"Uhura to Ensign Jackson"

"Yes Lieutenant?" the hum of the ship's engine was heard in the background.

"Khaled, it is time. Meet me here in Deck 7. Bring your things." she responded in her native tongue.

"Yes Amira" was the reply.

She moved around the suite, opening the crates and boxes and began to inspect its contents. She moved to the largest container and lifted the lid. A large piece of wood, dark and shiny appeared. Her eyes grew wide and her breath hitched up her throat.

"A piano!" It was beautiful. Small enough to be moved around, elegant in its design. A single tear escaped her eye. The last time she played was before her first mission aboard the Enterprise. She was trained by one of her many instructors when she was a child, but it was her love of music that kept her playing. She quickly removed the other crate panels and stepped up to the front of the instrument. A small note was placed on top of the wood.

"Nyota,

I hope that you have been practicing over the years. A gift for you; in space, one must find all possible outlets for peace and joy. I can't wait to hear you play and sing.

Your brother,

Jalil"

Her hands roamed around the side, the top before lifting it up. It was beautiful in its appearance and purpose. Its potential was great. She opened the front end and touched the keys with reverence. At the Academy, several larger, more grand pianos were available for use. The sounds emanating from them were still beautiful, but none of them had been hers. Here, in the Enterprise, she now had her own. Despite all the events of the day, it slowly dissipated as she took a chair and sat in front of the piano. Her fingers, placed on the keys began to play a slow tune. She closed her eyes and visibly began to relax. It was only a few minutes until a chime cut into her reality. However, those few minutes were enough to relax her.

"Enter" she said calmly.

A man, about early 40s entered without pause. He wore the customary Starfleet uniform, maroon for the Engineering group. He bowed to her presence and silently began to unpack. It was a few more minutes of playing that she stopped to walk towards him.

"Khaled. I deeply apologize. You and I had an understanding many years ago that I would only require your assistance at the utmost emergency -" Nyota tried to explain.

"Amira, do not apologize. I had suspected our second life would end. It was I who delivered the crate earlier this week. I personally reviewed and inspected the slip and saw your true name. I believe the Mrithi will be expecting you to play these as well." he held in his hands, a collection of compositions; all in paper.

Nyota looked up at him and back at the collection of songs in his hands.

"My true name is Nyota Uhura. Nothing more, nothing less." At this reply she turn away from him and stared off into the depths of space.

"You cannot deny something that is already yours Amira. You were born into this life, yet you run away from it. It is not something to be denied any longer. You are and always will be, Amira Nyota, whether you agree or not." he reasoned. Silence was his answer. As was her customary response whenever they talked of this subject.

Khaled had watched her ever since she entered the Academy. Watched her as she struggled to hide her true self, to find a new identity amongst the thousands of cadets. He was a dutiful servant, maintaining distant watches while she studied. Yet after years of hiding, even he began to settle into his own life; slowly but surely, she found her place too, albeit in a strange department of linguistics. While he found his passion in engineering, she immersed herself in her studies. She chose to lose so much of herself, but did not give up singing. She became a member of the Academy's Chorale ensemble. Nyota was born with exceptional musical abilities. She sang, danced and played the piano, much like her younger sister, Layla. Her numerous instructors praised her constantly for her improvements.

He quietly began his chores. Nyota turned around and touched his arm. He found her eyes, sad yet again, mixed with a little resignation.

"You must accept who you are." Khaled explained. She nodded absently. She squeezed his arm lightly and gave him a small smile.

"I will try Khaled." Nyota responded before turning back to her piano.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so honored with the reviews. Thanks so much!

------ Back in engineering -------

Spock and Kirk waited next to Scott, or Scotty as he beamed up Admiral Pike.

"Greetings Admiral" Spock said.

"Glad you're back onboard Admiral" said Kirk.

"Glad to be back gentlemen. I had hoped for an easy assignment aboard the Enterprise, but it seems my prayers won't be answered. We're in a fine mess boys. Let's debrief shall we?" Pike answered. Honestly, he was quite curious about their reactions once he divulged the many layers of issues. Especially his previous first officer.

It was only a year ago that he was a patient in his own ship. Limping back towards earth after that debilitating attack from Nero, the Enterprise sickbay was filled to capacity. Patients from all over the ship were waiting outside the hallways for treatment. Then the Captain of the Enterprise, Pike was placed in a quiet corner of sickbay, Dr. McCoy himself monitoring his progress. It was during one of his nights in sickbay where he saw his first officer sit on one of the sickbay beds and one of the communication's crew stand quietly by his side. It seemed to catch his interest when she began to caress the first officer's face as he leaned softly towards her touch.

"Nyota…please. We must be prudent in our actions" Spock whispered.

"I know. But everyone is distracted at the moment and you are in need of medical assistance. At least let me clean the cut." she reasoned. She picked up a nearby cloth and began to clean his forehead.

"Do you - are you not revolted about my blood? It is green." he stated. She stared at his face for a moment and then leaned quickly to touch her lips to his nose.

"Green, blue, orange or red. Spock, it doesn't bother me at all." she replied. To Pike's amazement, Spock leaned closer to touch his forehead against her cheek. He let her clean his wounds in silence.

Pike was not surprised that Spock managed to maintain this relationship ever since then. However, his ruminations were cut short as they rounded the hallway towards a large conference room. His constant glances towards Spock didn't escape Kirk's notice.

"What is it?" Kirk asked.

Pike didn't answer until they were all inside the conference room. He turned towards both young men.

"Did it begin before you accepted your position at the Enterprise?" Pike asked. He stared at Spock.

"Please clarify." Spock requested.

"Uhura. When did you begin your relationship with Lt. Uhura?" Pike asked again.

A few seconds ticked until Spock answered, this time with significant pause.

"Since the battle of Vulcan."

"Admiral Pike, I was fully aware-" Kirk tried to explain. But he was silenced by Pike's hand.

"Relax. I didn't mean to alarm you. I only want to know the truth. I have nothing against Commander Spock's personal life. Unfortunately, Lt. Uhura is our main topic of discussion today."

Both Enterprise officers sat silently and waited for Pike to begin.

"Lt. Uhura, entered the Academy under the jurisdiction of the United Nations code 554. Gentlemen, Starfleet has been harboring a political refugee. Her personnel information was classified above level 6, which meant only Federation High Command were knowledgeable about her past. Lt. Uhura was the middle child of then, Queen Dafina and King Jalil. The eldest, also Jalil and the youngest, Layla are the only descendants of a royal family that were massacred almost 16 years ago. The three children, the eldest only 15 at that time, were secured by the family royal guards. It was reported that all who remained at the family estate were burned to the ground. The Malawi massacre, as it was labeled then, numbered in the low thousands. The kingdom of Malawi has since turned its political rule to several different people, all unsuccessful at maintaining order and peace. Malawi is now controlled by the United African States government."

Both men sat stunned. Pike took the opportunity to continue.

"The children became the ward of the U.N., until the eldest, Mrithi Jalil reached adult age. He managed to secure passage to America where he and the remaining royal guards kept watch of the younger girls. A few years after living in relative peace, a group of African terrorists managed to locate them. It was only Mrithi Jalil's paranoia that kept them alive. The guards and Jalil were able to neutralize them. Of the 6 guards that protected the children, only one survived. The Mrithi did not need another opportunity for his sisters. He decided to separate them; the eldest took the youngest sibling, while Nyota Uhura became the youngest cadet to be accepted into Starfleet. Gentlemen, the Mrithi does not wish to inform his siblings of this attack. This was not part of Uhura's Starfleet files. I do not need to reiterate the fact that all of this information is highly confidential." Pike concluded.

It was Spock who spoke first. "How did you obtain this external information and what is its relevance towards Lt. Uhura?"

"I obtained this information from the Mrithi himself. It appears that the Federation membership is not the only issue we have to deal with."

"The royal family is still in danger. To accept Federation membership, Uhura's brother wants us to neutralize his enemies" Kirk concluded.

Pike eyed him briefly, then nodded.

"Although Starfleet was aware of the risks of admitting Uhura, it seems that they have unwittingly become involved in Africa's political crimes. The neighboring kingdom of Kilwa, governed by the Garai family, have been under investigation for many years, their list of war crimes several pages long. It was reported by a source that they were the financial support for the Uhura family's murder. It does not take a genius to conclude that they were also behind the attack in America. The Federation's issue lies not within the crimes, but our jurisdiction. We are the Federation's peacekeeping force; not Earth's. The Federation at this point is not willing to support the Mrithi's personal vendetta."

"Correct me if I'm wrong Admiral, but the Federation includes Earth. Issues planet side can still be under our jurisdiction if the crimes were committed against Starfleet personnel." Kirk argued.

"The family was attacked before she joined Starfleet Captain. No attacks were reported at the Academy." Spock reasoned. "We have no jurisdiction. It is illogical to begin procedures where we have no authority."

Kirk looked at his First Officer aghast. "Spock, of all people, you should understand the need for justice for these crimes. It concerns Uhura and all you can tell me is about jurisdiction?"

"Captain, I must maintain a neutral position. I do not wish to remove myself from active duty due to personal issues. My relationship with Uhura can not affect my performance as First Officer. It is only logical that I remain in active duty to closely monitor the royal family's activities." Spock explained. Pike managed to blush slightly and coughed to hide his reaction.

Kirk however, took a little longer to comprehend. It only dawned on him that if Spock was removed from active duty, he would be unable to escort the royal family. And not see Uhura so frequently. Damn pointy-eared logic.

"Understood Spock. Understood." Kirk answered. He looked to Pike to continue. "What now? Uhura doesn't know there is still danger. Who's to say that the family is not in danger? At earth or in space?"

"I have orders to only negotiate a Federation alliance with Dara if the 'domestic' issue is not included. However, the Federation high command is quite interested in Dara; several of their neighboring planets are rich in resources. Unfortunately, the Federation has not given us clear instructions on what is the best approach this delicate issue. With Vulcan destroyed, the Federation is looking for a strong support" Pike explained. At the mention of Vulcan, Spock visibly stiffened. Even now it was difficult to live with the grief for his mother and planet.

"Admiral, why does Uhura look and act like she will be on a permanent leave? Like leave Starfleet?" asked Kirk.

"I understand that the Mrithi is also requesting Uhura's shore leave. He is to be married to the Daran Princess and requests his sibling's presence. I do not have a clue about royal culture, except that a prince about to control an entire system will want more stability within his political circle."

"You think he will ask Uhura to marry a Daran Prince?" asked Kirk.

I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Pike answered. He stood up after a few silent moments.

Spock left the room and moved directly towards the officer's quarters. He was one deck above Uhura. It would take a few minutes to pass her quarters along the way. He stood just outside the door and entered his code. The doors swooshed open and he stepped inside. Her quarters changed. Several of her books were taken, some personal belongings were left on the table, the room was otherwise vacant. She was transferred. He walked to her desk and found a PADD. He activated the unit.

"Spock,

I have been transferred to Deck 7, suite 124. Please let me explain. Dinner will be served in the quarters.

Yours,

Nyota"

He looked at the clock and it was a half hour past his shift. He left her quarters for the royal suite.

Next chapter: more Spock/Uhura smut!! the 'talk'...


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: you are all wonderful for your support! Really!

* * *

Spock stood quietly in front of Uhura's suite. _Nyota…Amira Nyota._ The Vulcan half of him had acknowledged this as soon as it was announced. Logically, Uhura's characteristics and mannerisms all pointed to schooled behavior. Humans, were not usually graceful, regal in stature and definitely not as beautiful as her. She's intelligent and has a very pleasing personality that endeared her to Starfleet faculty and to the general cadet population. He knew for a fact that more than 75% of the male cadet population had made attempts to court her, their current Captain included; however for all of his Vulcan knowledge, he still didn't understand why she chose him. Kirk himself asked him that question and he truly didn't know why.

The other half; the more volatile human half of him is still trying to digest this piece of information. Nyota had never discussed her past in all their time together. She did not behave like she had a secret to hide, however her hesitation and fear of a mind meld now came to the forefront of his mind. It was, to put it in human terms, a 'makeout session', although the only thing that prevented them from completing the act were their clothes. Their bodies were pressed so close together that he was certain Nyota had no doubt about his physical reaction to her. He brought his hand up to her face and immediately she stiffened. She had finally acquiesced to the mind meld, but a part of her brain was still not accessible. Spock didn't force himself; he was gentle and patient during that time. Could it be that she was protecting her secret? Spock couldn't help but feel hurt by the secret, however illogical it was. Many facets of his Vulcan upbringing, the daily harassment of his school peers, the stares of other Vulcans and even the cold treatment of his own human mother by his father he did not willingly share with her. Vulcan traditions that he was schooled in were also not readily shared. Does she harbor similar feelings about him when he is so tight-lipped about his own past? Many of their missions have been classified, a majority of their information kept classified from the crew, with the exception of himself and Captain Kirk. Does she resent that he is privy to more information than her? No, he concluded. She was always professional on shift and during their times together, she made no mention of it either.

He came to the conclusion that everyone has their fair share of secrets. Nyota Uhura and himself included. However, her secrets, had it not been brought to life by her brother's upcoming nuptials, would have placed her in more risk. That thought was not satisfactory to him. He was always more concerned about her safety and welfare than his own; however, since she didn't even know how much in danger she was, he wasn't going to make her worry now.

He placed his hand on the keypad. He heard a chime and moments later, a crew member opened the doors. He quickly turned around a continued with his cleaning and organization. The suite was decorated with Swahili artwork and some that were unfamiliar to him. He hypothesized that they were Daran in origin. The quarters were at least three times larger than her own. He stood just inside the doors, in the large receiving room. A dining table was situated on the left, with the sleeping quarters to the right. A small piano was placed against the window, at the other end of the receiving room. Beyond that were seats built in against the window. Nyota was clothed in a pale pink silk robe. She stood up to greet him.

"Spock" she said. She knew that he was already off shift. She walked closer to him but kept her distance.

"Uhura" he greeted. He looked to his left and watched the other occupant of the room.

"Khaled. Will you excuse us?" Nyota requested.

Without another word, the ensign left the suite, prudent enough to enter the lock code on his way out. The sound of the doors closing was the only sound left. Neither were speaking yet. Spock's hands moved from his back to his side, relaxed and calm. Uhura's hands were wringing themselves in front of her. She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Spock…" she whispered.

"Nyota…" he answered. In two strides she fell into his arms. His arms lightly around her waist. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat, the only indication that he was as agitated and nervous as her. She looked up and her lips met his for a soft kiss. She sighed within his embrace and felt his arms tighten around her. His lips pressed closer, his tongue seeked entrance into her mouth. Their kiss deepened instantly while their bodies pressed even closer. He moved his mouth away from hers in an attempt to calm himself. She turned his face slowly and met his forehead with her own.

"Spock…" she whispered again. In those moments, he accepted her as she was, whatever she was. He had no more right to his own feelings the second he saw her face. The small amount of anger, confusion and hurt dissipated when she embraced him. It was replaced with contentment and acceptance of what will come. Whatever their future holds, he knew that she loved and cared for him, and he was content with that. He on the other hand was completely devoted to her.

"Nyota, let us sit. We must talk." he said. They moved slowly to a sofa looking out into the stars. Although the suite was now locked, it felt more secluded to sit behind the piano.

"Do you care for me Spock?" Nyota asked first. Better get straight to the point she thought.

"I care very deeply for you Nyota. I know that I do not say the words that you always longed to hear. However you must know that my intentions have not changed due to these new circumstances." Spock said. He looked down at their joined hands, now a little unsure whether to continue. He looked up and locked eyes with her.

"Do you?" he asked softly.

"I am still in love with you if that is what you are asking. I know that I have kept this secret from you and I know you may be hurt. But I am not sorry about my decision." Nyota replied. Now it was her turn to look at their joined hands. Spock slowly removed his left hand and touched her chin. She looked into his eyes.

"I do not harbor any ill feelings towards you Nyota. However I am concerned. Your brother has requested your presence at his wedding. Captain Kirk has informed me that you will be taking your shore leave for the occasion. If you are still intent on staying in Starfleet, why do you behave as if these are your last days on the Enterprise? What is troubling you?" he asked.

"I - I'm not sure. I have every intention of staying in Starfleet; my brother knows that I am happy here, but I have not seen him in over 5 years. He will be the next ruler of the Daran system, a group of 10 planets that the Federation would be very happy to welcome into their membership. I do not know what is in his head." she explained. Doesn't he know that her brother might ask her to step up and claim her right to rule? She herself is still conflicted with this issue. Duty over love? Love over Duty? Spock himself was dealing with this issue when the Elders requested that he help with the repopulation at the new Vulcan colony. In the end, he chose to Starfleet over New Vulcan. He chose her over every Vulcan left. The best she can do is reciprocate, right? But that's not what is bothering her.

"But you know what is in his heart. Do not worry about me Nyota. Whatever your decision will be, know that I will support you." he explained. For some reason, Nyota hardened her face. She stood up and started pacing.

"Spock, I don't want you to support me!" she exclaimed. She was angry and upset. Doesn't he understand her dilemma? He was calm and placid as he watched her. No, maybe not.

"I don't want you to settle for whatever my decisions will be. You say you care for me. Do you not want to fight back? Fight to keep what is yours? Stake your claim? How can you say you love me and let me go at the same time?" Nyota was upset.

"The same reason why my father has released me from my Vulcan duties. He is my father regardless of what path I choose. You are and always will be my Niota -_ashayam,_ regardless of what path you chose" he reasoned. Of course, behind his cool and calm exterior was a half-human in fear of how to survive should she chose to leave. No, logically, if she were human, and ruled by emotions, that she would chose love over duty. That was the only calming thought left. No other possibilities were thought of. Yet.

"Damn you Vulcan!" she almost screamed. Nyota stopped pacing and sat down in front of him. Her hands now cool against his hot skin. Without a word, she kissed him again. Hard. This time, he didn't stop her. Quickly he picked her up and strode over to the sleeping quarters.

They were both panting by the time he laid her down on the bed. In a moment of frustration, Nyota pulled at his shirt until he took a step back to remove it himself. A black undershirt followed quickly. She pulled him down on the bed, his legs intertwined with hers. It felt so good to have his hard body on top of hers. His arms were placed on either side of her, taking some of his weight off. Nyota was suddenly nervous. In all of their time together, they have never gone this far. Both were virgins, from their previous conversations. Looking into his eyes, she could also see hesitation and nervousness.

"Nyota…are you sure? We are both under duress; it would not - I could not bear to hurt you" Spock asked. In response, Nyota caressed his cheek and kissed his nose, an act he has come to depend on in times of grief or stress. She smiled, serene and sure of her decision. He slowly moved his lips over hers. His hands found the folds of her robe and opened it to reveal Nyota clad in only a black undershirt. Her breasts outlined tightly against the fabric. He placed his hands lightly on top of them, moving until he was at the bottom of the shirt. He moved his hands underneath and her breath hitched slightly. Even more slowly, he moved his hands up to cup one of them. He used his hands to push the fabric up and away to see more of her skin. His lips trailed the now exposed skin, his lips barely caressing the surface, the hairs slowly standing erect due to the cool air. Nyota was shivering by the time his lips covered her nipple. Her back arched to seek more of his warmth and his hands moved to pull her against him.

"Commander Spock" Kirk's voice cut through the air. Both froze at the sound.

"Commander Spock. You are needed at the bridge ASAP!" Kirk's voice again. Spock had paused, his cheek against Nyota's breast. He was so strained, so wound up, he pulled Nyota's body up almost to a sitting position. Both looked at each other, raw desire and lust fighting against the control now coming back. Kirk's voice was neither teasing or joking. His voice was that of a experienced Starfleet Captain on duty.

"I must leave" Spock managed to say. He pulled on all of his Vulcan training to calm himself down. It would not do to look chaotic and primal once on the bridge. Kirk must desparately need his First Officer; or else…

"Okay" was all Nyota could respond. She herself was having a difficult time with control. They were so close to being intimate. It was the most logical step in their relationship. She was numb while Spock released his hold on her. She fell back on the bed. Quickly she got up and closed her robe again. Spock was already clothed and walking back out to the receiving area.

"Spock wait!" she asked. He turned around and his eyes were much better. His black hair back in order.

"I love you." she replied. His eyes softened and quickly walked back to her arms. He kissed her deep and touched his forehead to hers.

"_Ashayam_" was all he said. He turned and left her suite without another word.

Nyota went back to the sofa and looked out into the stars.

* * *

A/N:

1. First, I KNOW!! How can I be so cruel as to break them up during that heated session?!? I know...but I promise the real thing will be Smokin' HOT! I can't think too much about it tho (hehe).

2. I have a question: I am planning to write a chapter about dancing and music. Any suggestions on a song (preferrably hip/hop or dance) that sounds 'futuristic'? I mean a song that can possibly exist in their time? I was thinking of "Boom Boom Pow" by Black Eyed Peas. The winner will have their name in the chapter. Thanks!!! This song/dance chapter will be either CH8 or CH9, FYI.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: you guys are so spoiled!!! Two chapters in one night! Enjoy! Request is still in effect (see CH6)!

* * *

In the turbo lift, Spock managed to calm himself back to his cool collected self. The moments previous to the interruption were so jumbled up in his head he really didn't want to remember them. He almost lost his control. He was mere seconds away from not giving a damn about intergalactic wars and possible anihilation; he was focused on tearing all of Nyota's clothes and ravishing her body, making her realize that she belonged to him, to mark her as his mate. Her scent remained with him, taunting him as he regained his control. A small lurch was felt within the turbo lift. Two seconds later, the doors swooshed open and he stepped into the bridge. Kirk was seated at the Captain's chair, looking out into the view screen. He looked tense. He stood and turned to seek eye contact from his First Officer as Spock took his place next to him.

"Captain" Spock greeted.

"Glad you could make it. We have a slight issue." With that, a small Klingon bird of prey was in view, still small and out to the left. Another ship, tube shaped with a slender wings was floating closer to the Enterprise. The Klingon was clearly attacking both the Enterprise and the second ship.

"Did we hail them?" asked Spock. He deduced that the firepower for the Klingon would have made a small dent in the Enterprise' shield; however it was powerful enough to destroy the smaller ship.

"The Klingon ship was the first to appear. We hailed them and surprisingly, we were greeted by humans. African in origin." Kirk said. Spock looked quickly between Kirk and the view screen. Kirk continued.

"The second ship was hailed and has not been able to respond. We assumed that it was attacked prior to its arrival here; its communication might be damaged. It was emitting a distress signal. Its shield is moderate, still surviving the Klingon attack; however Scotty cannot lock on the occupant's signal. There's too much interference."

"Shields?" Spock requested.

A bridge crew member replied "Shields at maximum and holding. The humans are firing at ¾ power. Either they don't know how to operate the ship or they know they are outnumbered."

"Most peculiar. Captain, Scotty cannot beam up the occupants of the ship; if I beam down to their ship, I will be able to lower their shields or disengage their thrusters so the Enterprise can tow them into the docking bay." Spock reasoned.

Kirk looked at him questioningly. Whoever they were, they didn't attack the Enterprise, not like they could inflict damage on the ship, but even more important was why they were attacked by African humans, using a stolen Klingon vessel. Suddenly, a thought appeared.

"Uhura to the bridge. Uhura to the bridge." Kirk spoke to the Captain's ship wide communicator.

"Captain, why did you summon Uhura? You relieved her from duty yourself." asked Spock.

"I know. But I think brother dear is within that small vessel and she needs to be able to communicate with them. I don't know how yet, but we will have to think of something to have them drop their shields. Meanwhile, we must take care of this Klingon vessel. Ensign Carter, fire phasers" Kirk ordered.

Spock was introspective for a moment. The Klingon vessel rocked left and right as the volley of phasers hit its hull. A few pulses and the vessel exploded.

"I believe you are correct Captain." Spock spoke in agreement. Kirk was still a foot away from him. He could smell something…feminine. It was familiar. Kirk eyed him for a moment.

"I didn't…interrupt anything did I?" he asked, smirking. As if on cue, Uhura appeared on the bridge wearing civilian clothing. She looked quite normal, beautiful as always. This time, however, she walked with a little more grace, a little more 'regal' if that could be applied to her. Her eyes were trained on both of them as she stopped next to Kirk. She looked at the view screen and scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Captain, Commander; what is the issue?" she asked. Kirk looked at her hair, clothing then her face. If he didn't know any better, she was putting a face so convincingly neutral, that it might have convinced Kirk, if not for the little smudge of eyeliner. And the semi-bruised lips covered with lipstick. He chuckled a bit then coughed to smother the rest. He smelled Uhura, a much stronger version of the scent than what was on Spock's clothing. He looked at Uhura, then back to Spock. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face, even with the serious issue at hand.

"Uhura do you know Morse code? Its an ancient earth communication language." asked Kirk.

"Yes, but very basic. Why?" she asked.

"We believe your brother and sister are within that ship. Their engine and communication systems are offline. We need to contact them in order to beam them aboard. We must be able to communicate with them."

"Captain, we can use the forward beam lights to send the message." Uhura said. She moved to the left console, where Ensign Carter was sitting. He quickly got up to offer his seat. Uhura looked at the board, unsure of which buttons to push. A moment later, Spock was beside her, touching the controls to the upper right. A small beam of light was seen slightly on the view screen. Spock was a few inches away, his face searching hers. She looked up and smiled a little.

"It is ready. Press this button to switch the source on and off" Spock explained. She nodded and began to tap a series of long and short pulses. A minute passed by and a small beam light on the right side of the ship began to emit similar signals. Uhura's face illuminated for a second, then her brows furrowed again. Another set of pulses followed. A minute passed by and no returned response.

"Captn! I got a lock on them!" Scotty announced. Uhura looked back at Kirk and Spock. Her eyes were dancing and her smile was wider than normal.

"Wait for us Scotty. Spock, Uhura come with me. Dr. McCoy, to the transporter room. Ensign, you have the Con" said Kirk. The three of them took the turbo lift to the transporter room.

"So Uhura, whatcha been doing lately?" asked Kirk. His smile was so annoyingly cocky, Uhura wanted to smack it off of his face. She didn't think Spock would be so upset. But just from his stare, he might attack the Captain first. Captain Kirk was oblivious to both of them as he stepped out of the lift. He walked quickly to the transporter room and clapped Scotty's shoulder to greet him.

"Okay Scotty, let's get this show on the road! Energize." Kirk ordered. A group of five suddenly materialized on the pads. One person was hunched over, a tall dark-skinned male. A slight female, also tall, was trying to keep the male in place. Three other males, all in robes and armor, were at the front of the pads.

"Jalil! Layla!" Uhura screeched. She jumped to the pads, passed the three male guards to embrace her siblings.

"Nyota!" a slightly higher pitched voice responded. A few sniffs were heard as the younger sister cried in Nyota's arms. Dr. Mc Coy arrived with a pair of assistants on his heels.

"Doctor, I believe the Mrithi has sustained some injuries. He was flung from his cabin when the ship was attacked." explained Nyota. McCoy took pause as he looked at Uhura's civilian clothing and the male crouching on the floor. A female was still buried within Nyota's arms. McCoy nodded and the guards moved off the pad and stood to the right of the room. The man's body was scanned and McCoy looked at Kirk.

"Captain, he has a few bruised ribs, a large cut on his forehead and possibly a concussion. Scotty, transport him to Sickbay please." McCoy said. He quickly took his hypo and placed several injections on his neck. McCoy moved away from the pads as the male was energized again. He looked at the other guests then back at Uhura.

"I need to verify that she is okay." he explained. Uhura turned slightly away from him to dry off the girls tears. She squeezed her shoulders lightly.

"Layla. You must calm down. You are safe now. Please let this nice Doctor scan you. Dr. Leonard McCoy, my sister, Layla Uhura" she introduced. McCoy held his hand out as the girl turned around. He was shocked. There were slight differences between the women; darker in skin tone, shorter in height, lighter eye color and slightly fuller lips. Same straight hair, oval face doe eyes, beautiful and exotic. Spock and Kirk even gasped a little at the strong resemblance. Behind them, Scotty's mouth dropped open.

"Dr. McCoy, pleasure to meet you. I am Amira Layla. You may call me Layla." she greeted. A small shy smile crept up to her face. As forlorn as Leonard thought he was, his heart softened to her immediately. He couldn't get around her face. If anyone ever doubted Nyota's familial heritage, no one present doubted her now. Amira Layla was the younger version of Nyota. Dr. McCoy began his scanning, coughing a little bit to hide the flush in his cheeks. No one, except for Nyota Uhura, made him blush. It seems that it was a family trait.

"Hello, I am Captain Kirk of the Enterprise. This is my First Officer Spock." Kirk announced. He held up his hand and one of the guards immediately blocked him. Kirk looked up at the taller, more stronger man.

"I'm sorry Captain. You cannot introduce yourself nor touch a royal unless approached first." Nyota explained. She walked side by side with her sister. She smiled briefly. The guard silently moved away as the females walked forward.

"Captain Kirk, my sister Layla Uhura. Layla, this is Captain Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise. His First Officer Spock, is to your left." Nyota introduced both men to her sibling. Layla finally extended a hand and not knowing what to do, Kirk took and kissed her hand. Spock bowed to her presence instead. She giggled at both of them. Nyota tried to hide her smile.

"Captain, you must have watched too many Earth movies. Kissing my hand was not required, but not necessarily repulsed. It is common to shake hands between family, friends and the same sex. Otherwise, a bow was satisfactory." Layla explained. Kirk smiled at her response and visibly relaxed. She was young, early twenties he guessed. And definitely related to Uhura. She had a shy but very pleasant personality. Her presence however, was strong. No one would be able to ignore this beauty. Kirk immediately stood next to her and offer his arm. Layla took his offer as they all walked towards sick bay. Uhura walked along with Spock.

* * *

A/N: thanks for the "brother dear" - you know who you are! Y'all crack me up with the reviews!! Cheers!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: thanks so much for the comments and reviews! Sorry this is actually short. Promise the next one will be good.

* * *

The small group arrived at sickbay as Dr. McCoy was finishing up his examination. He turned to greet them.

"Greetings again, Amira Layla." said McCoy

"Doctor McCoy. Please call me Layla." she replied, smiling. He nodded and moved them closer to the bed.

"Your brother is stable. I was able to treat all of his injuries. However, my scans revealed lower iron content than normal. I have given him some treatments; however I highly recommend that he rest. I have given him several doses of sleeping aid. He should wake up by tomorrow morning. Only one of your guards may stay."

"A reasonable request doctor. Thank you. We do appreciate your efforts. May I see him now?" Layla asked.

"Please, right this way" he turned to the side to let the women pass through. As soon as the guards passed, he turned back to look at the two officers. He didn't move.

"Boys, we need to talk" McCoy ordered. His pleasant contenance was no more. His eyes were hard and a little annoyed. The men moved away from the area and towards the Chief Medical Officer's office. McCoy locked the door shut.

"Okay, I know that you were debriefed by Admiral Pike. Usually I don't care for all that political nonsense and confidential crap, but you better tell me what is going on. I managed to stabilize him before he passed out from extreme blood loss. What the hell happened to him?" he accused.

"Doctor, we do not know the circumstances prior to their arrival and rescue. A Klingon bird of prey was destroyed. What was your discovery?" asked Spock.

"He suffered from a deep puncture wound in the upper left abdominal area. The three-inch wound was only a few inches away from puncturing his heart. His shirt was soaked. However, his robes were thick enough to not show anything. A piece of cotton fabric was taped to stop the flow, although it only managed to slow it down."

"Why would he have that injury? Does the younger sibling know?" Kirk unconsciously looked towards the bed.

"I believe so. Her hands were on his side when they arrived. I believe she knows what happened to them. Explains why she was crying earlier." the doctor concluded.

"It seems gentlemen that an attempt at their lives forced them to leave the planet in haste. My question is: how did the attacker gain such access to the Mrithi when he is constantly protected? And are those men that were destroyed the attackers or are there others we must look for? The logical conclusion is that the attacker is someone of importance that the Mrithi was constantly exposed to, perhaps a hidden threat that not even the Mrithi expected?" asked Spock.

Jim looked at Spock in contemplation. If the brother was intelligent, he would have take enough measures to keep themselves safe. However, the puncture wound seems to have been done with ease, not a brash attack; yes, the attacker was definitely close in proximity and the strike was definitely so quick that even the brother had no time to retaliate. He was very lucky to have survived. The only person that would give them more information was the younger sister. With the current state of their brother, it would be logical to give Nyota the full explanation. It was only a matter of time when she would find out anyway.

"Spock, I believe we need to have a conversation with the Uhuras. I will send Pike to the conference room" stated Kirk. Spock nodded and stood in silence while the Captain moved away towards the communicator. Doctor McCoy took a step closer to him.

"Do you believe that they are free from this threat here in the ship?" Leonard asked.

"The Enterprise is a veritable ship, based on the Klingon warship's attempt, I believe we are quite secure from outside attacks; however, it has been a surprise to myself and the Captain that one of our engineering crew members requested to leave; he was Uhura's bodyguard. He has since taken post as Uhura's personal servant. I believe he was the last survivor of the last attack." Spock explained. His brows furrowed even closer.

"Servant? Survivor? The last attack? You green-blooded hobgoblin, what the hell are you talking about?" asked McCoy in annoyance. He didn't know about all these information. Figures that he would be the last one to know.

"I must speak to Captain Kirk at once. I believe their safety is still not secured in the ship." Spock explained again. He opened the door and walked towards Kirk and spoke in hushed tones. Kirk's pose suddenly went rigid and his eyes scanned the area. The three guards standing in attention a few feet away from the family were now highly suspects in his eyes. He motioned for McCoy to join them.

"Doc, I need you to initiate level 4 security measures. No one, I mean no one except you, Nurse Chapel and bridge officers are to have access to the Mrithi. Have Nurse Chapel make preparations immediately. We will have a meeting with the Uhura family in a half hour. Pike will join us." with that, Kirk left to meet with Pike.

Spock moved towards the medical bed, a few feet away from Nyota and Layla. The man before him was sleeping in peace. Perhaps it was his first one in a very long time. He was long, perhaps as tall as himself. Dark face. His features were similar to his sisters, but more angular, masculine. With his life in constant hiding and protecting, he must also have exceptional fighting skills. A worthy opponent against those who threaten to harm them. His thoughts turned to Nyota and her sister. Had he siblings, would he go through such extent to keep them safe? Would he look towards illogical methods if he had no other choice? If one was presented a single method for survival, it would be the logical choice to take.

Nyota finally turned to face Spock. He was looking at her brother with scrutinizing eyes, no doubt wondering how or why he took such a risk in trying to meet with them earlier than planned. She took a mental note of the side injury he sustained. She knew that even with all the jostling around the small ship, that kind of injury would be highly impossible. Something else happened, to trigger them to leave the safety of Dara, so sudden that not even Jalil's future wife was included. The Captain mentioned something about African males piloting the Klingon warship. There was only one possibility. The threat was back. And it was due to the brother's impending marriage. She had no doubt about that.

As if on cue, their thoughts managed to make them lock eyes. She smiled a little and he nodded slightly towards her.

"Amira Nyota, Amira Layla, Captain Kirk has requested your presence in a meeting room to discuss these recent events. The Federation's representative, Admiral Pike will be joining us, as well as all first bridge officers. Please follow me." Spock turned on his heel and left the area.

* * *

Next Chapter: the dance! (teehee!)


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'm so busy with my brother's wedding its not even funny! But I really wanted to get this out there for you and my sanity too. Sorry this kinda got watered down from my last ideas, but I hope you enjoy it. I still have that 'hot' chapter in mind I promise!!! So this is like part 1 of the 'dance'...Enjoy!

A/N #2: I'm sorry I just had to correct one flaw here; I know its been a while since my last posting, but this last chapter is almost done and I had a heck of a time to get those two to even get together again. But!! its almost here. I should be posting another chapter by tonight! The next chapter after that? "brother dear" wakes up!!

* * *

Admiral Pike and Captain Kirk met them at the conference room, but they made no move to enter it.

"Shall we proceed with the meeting?" asked Nyota.

"Ladies, it has been quite a long day for both of you." said Kirk as he glanced at one and smirked at the other. "Commander Spock will escort you to your suites and we will meet again tomorrow morning at 0900 hours. We think it's best if we wait for your brother to regain consciousness to begin discussion."

Pike looked at both women, "of course, if there are other pressing issues that need to be discussed at the present time -" he explained.

"We understand, Admiral Pike and we quite agree with this arrangement. It's been quite a long day for everyone. We greatly appreciate your hospitality on this ship." Layla answered smiling. Both men smiled in return and bowed their heads to say goodnight.

"Ladies, Commander Spock will escort you to your suites. He will be your escort during your stay here. Spock, please meet us back here once they have settled." Pike asked.

"Yes Admiral. Please follow me." said Spock as he walked down the walkway.

Two hours later…

Nyota sat down on Layla's bed as she watched her sister pace back and forth in her room. It had been a long day for her and it seems she still had enough energy to run a marathon.

"Layla, please relax and sit down. It's been a long day for you. Why don't you change into something more comfortable? Your clothes are stained." asked Nyota.

"I know, I should be exhausted right? It must be the adrenaline high. I can't seem to stop right now. I wish there was an exercise floor. Do we have an exercise room onboard this ship? Its quite large; surely there is a gym." Layla requested.

Leave it to Layla to exercise. Nyota smiled as she stood up. "Get changed into something comfortable. I'll meet you out here in 5 minutes. I'll call Spock to let him know of our location." said Nyota.

"Oh, so its Spock huh? I thought it was Commander Spock. Nyota, don't tell me he's your boyfriend!?" asked Layla. She didn't need any verbal answers. Her gruff response and reddening cheeks were enough to tell.

"Oh Nyota! A Vulcan? Issa will flip!!" exclaimed Layla.

"Hush Layla!! He's half Vulcan. His mother was human. We keep our relationship very private okay? Don't worry, I'm still trying to figure out how to tell Issa. I just hope that he will accept him." Nyota was so glad her sister was around. Its quite difficult to keep secrets all to yourself. Nevermind that the senior crew knew about their relationship; still, they preferred to keep their lives private.

"So, _Commander_ Spock huh?" Layla tried copying his standard eyebrow move.

They looked at each other a few moments more then started to giggle, which turned into full out laughs. It's been a long time since they acted as sisters. Nothing more, nothing less. Nyota got up smiling to change. She walked to her own room and quickly changed into standard Starfleet workout clothes. An exercise tank, long tights and exercise shoes. She took her communicator.

"Uhura to Commander Spock" she said.

"Yes Amira?" was his reply.

She sighed. It will take a while to get used to that again. "Commander, please note that my sister and I will be going to the exercise deck. Jackson will be escorting us."

"Your request is denied. Ensign Jackson is currently an inactive crew member such as yourself. I will meet you in 2 minutes outside your suite. Spock out."

Nyota glared at her communicator before she placed it in a small exercise bag. As she walked out, she glanced back to her bed, still untidy due to their almost 'intense lovemaking' session. She shook her head of the memories and walked to the receiving area and met her sister, also in similar clothing. Khaled dutifully filled the exercise bag with water and some fruits, in case they needed snacks.

"Thank You Khaled. Issa and I missed your company greatly. Your guitar was greatly missed." said Layla. She moved to hug their caretaker and he returned it lightly.

"Your presence has eased my worry Amira. Indeed it has been a long time. I have dreamed of seeing all of you together again. I understand that your brother is still recuperating. If you wish, I could visit and monitor his progress." said Khaled.

"Thank you. It won't be necessary. We will be there when he wakes up tomorrow." said Nyota.

A chime was heard and Khaled walked over to greet him. "Commander Spock. Please enter."

He looked inside and both women were ready to leave. He gave a nod to Khaled as the women left the suite, their guards following after them.

Nyota began to walk towards the lift when Spock walked next to her. He walked briskly, back still ram rod straight, steps almost whisper quiet and with a graceful bearing. She almost had to consciously walk with more grace and pomp in order for her not to look so 'ordinary' next to him. He was staring at her for a minute, enough for her sister and herself to take notice. She looked at him, her face nonchalant, yet her eyes so full of anxiety and disappointment and sadness. Spock tilted his head towards hers to acknowledge her feelings, yet no words were spoken. Layla walked quietly behind them and noticed their silent exchange. She will keep this one to herself, for now.

It was a relatively quiet trip. Once at the entrance of the gym, Spock requested that one Starfleet security member be placed just outside the gym entrance while their guard other would keep a closer eye on them both.

The computer says it was 2200 hours, yet there were still Starfleet crew members using the gym. The only unoccupied mat was in the middle and to the left of the room. Some were playing music out loud, some had earbuds to keep their music to themselves. They dropped their bag against the mirrored wall and Layla took out her music card.

"Let's begin by stretching shall we? When was the last time you danced Nyota?" she asked

"Its been many years. I try to keep up with the stretches, it definitely helped during my physical training here. I have been practicing my stick fighting with Khaled, but only when we are both sequestered in privacy and when our schedules allowed us." said Nyota.

"So, like never or once a year?" teased Layla.

Nyota laughed. "Silly. No, like two or three times a year." she said. Layla looked at her aghast.

"Does that include your Escrima or Tahtib? Are you crazy Nyota? Do you realize that's the only thing that can save your sorry butt?" she shrieked. Nyota quickly closed her mouth with her hands.

"Layla! Do you think I don't understand that? What will everyone think if I begin practicing my katas and ask for volunteers? I was already hounded by all the pig-headed men at the Academy. I don't need to add icing to that cake!" she breathed. She took a deep breath and looked at her sister in the eyes.

"I know Ly, I know. It scares me too that we are still in danger. However, Khaled and I carved out a life for ourselves at the Academy. He even took his new last name and really began to live his own life. I couldn't take that away from him. I let him go Ly, a long time ago. But that stubborn man kept his oath to protect me. We were very safe within the Academy grounds I assure you. We did practice for a while, but the more that we stayed together, it was likely that people would notice us. We practiced on special occasions. I still remember most of it ok?"

Layla looked at her face again and sighed. Her sister was much more different now. Her life was definitely not like hers, she couldn't blame her for making a life of her own, even a love life with a Vulcan! She smiled at her sister.

"Look, lets start stretching and start slow ok? You still remember some ballet at least?" she teased. Nyota elbowed her and sat down to start stretching.

"That's probably the only thing I was able to practice freely here without raising suspicions. Granted there wasn't a dance program or class I could have joined, but it was something to do. Are you done with your lessons as well?" asked Nyota.

Layla was stretching her legs on the wooden bar. "Nah, I stopped after I started learning Kendo. I still dance once in a while. Although I got something to show you later. Issa never approved of it, but I don't care at this point. I have to do something with what I know right?" said Layla. Nyota looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Huh?" Nyota asked.

"Don't worry, I'll show it to you later. Come on lazy. Let's practice!" Layla stood and began jumping up and down. She took her music card and inserted it into the computer. She took two pairs of ear buds and gave a set to Nyota.

"Computer, play runlist 'Nyota ballet 1'" ordered Layla. Nyota's eyebrows shot up. Layla giggled.

"Boy Nyota, you've been hanging around your 'Spock' way too long!" she teased. Nyota playfully hit her.

"Still remember this one?" asked Layla. Nyota smiled and nodded. They both walked to the wooden bar and placed their left foot on top. The music began playing in their ears and both girls began to dance. With every twist and turn, jump and stretch of leg, Nyota began to remember her ballet moves. She relaxed the more she pirouette and even danced with pronounced stretching. Her back muscles were stretched as she curved her hands around her foot and stretched them out soon after. Her legs were perfectly vertical as she stood on her right foot.

Some of the crew members noticed the Nyota and the other female as they entered the gym. The men stared at Nyota and her friend, although they already noticed some striking familial resemblance. Ensign Sulu was exercising with some of his fencing friends, still fresh from their fencing session when the women entered the gym. He looked at the tall dark skinned guard that followed them to stand a few feet away against the wall. Sulu only learned of Nyota's current situation as he was on duty when they were rescued from the Klingon attack. However, he didn't get a chance to talk to her or her sister yet. He stood there looking at the younger sister, her long straight hair stopped just above her butt. She was slim, just more athletic than her sister. Strikingly beautiful just like her older sister. He swallowed a lump, his breathing already loud and began to fidget as the women began to stretch. Long limbs contorted to extreme positions began to cloud his mind, thinking of how those limbs would feel around him. He shook his head as his friend walked up to him.

"Hikaru. Stop panting. Everyone else is staring, you don't need to add sound effects to it." his friend teased.

He was startled. Not just by his friend, Ensign Carter's interruption, but by his own physical reaction. He looked around the gym as the two women were beginning to dance. A majority of the male were fixed on them too. He saw Pavel Chekov trip as he walked towards him. He chuckled to himself.

Another crewmember was talking to his communicator. A few minutes later, a small group of male crew members entered the gym and suddenly, the room got a little warmer. A few minutes more and the women completed their ballet dance. Nyota stood again and looked towards his direction. He smiled and waved. She smiled at him in return. He had second thoughts for a few seconds but shook his head. No, no time like the present right? He jogged over to her mat.

"Hello Uhura. That was great dancing. You had a very captive audience." Sulu greeted. He turned back towards groups of men and they all quickly turned away to continue their exercise.

Nyota laughed. "Yeah, we realized that later. It was to be expected. Sulu, this is my sister, Amira Layla Uhura. Layla, this is Ensign Hikaru Sulu, Enterprise bridge pilot. We serve on the bridge together under Captain Kirk." she said.

Sulu bowed at her and smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Amira Layla. Your sister is full of surprises. First, she doesn't tell us she has siblings, now she shows us how well she can dance! I can only imagine what else she is hiding!" he teased Nyota. She smiled in return.

"Hikaru. That is Japanese in origin? Do you know any martial arts?" Layla asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I do fence however. My parents didn't enrich my life with Japanese culture. At least I wouldn't let them." he explained. Layla nodded.

"My sister has left her defense skills to the dust and it's quite likely I would have to retrain her myself. Our guard is my training partner, he and I can help you again if you wish Nyota." Layla had a smile on her face, but her eyes were glued to her sisters. In this case, refusal would be moot.

Nyota shook her head at her sister. "Yes Layla, I will practice. Would you like to watch Sulu? It might be entertaining to see a Starfleet officer be beat to a pulp." she laughed. Sulu laughed with her and sat down at the edge of the mat.

It took another hour of intense practice to have Nyota complete her kata. It seems that she was learned in Escrima and Tahtib, both forms of primitive stick fighting from Earth. However, it was apparent that she needed a lot of practice. Sulu began to think. With a little ingenuity, he could probably spar with her. Heck, he was able to spar with a Romulan on top of a floating disc of destruction. He could spar with both women. He turned to look at the occupants of the room and this time, no one was working out. Everyone either sat or stood against some machine or wall to watch the tall dark skinned man spar with Nyota Uhura. Chekov even managed to sit a few feet away from him, but he stood up immediately when his communicator went off.

"Commander Spock to Ensign Chekov" it said.

"Ensign Chekov" said the young man. He was still trying to watch the demonstration and didn't hear the Commander's question completely. He didn't even hear Captain Kirk's question after that.

"Chekov!!!" yelled Kirk. It was highly unusual that his youngest Ensign was not paying attention. At this point, the loud noise broke through his thoughts.

"Captin. I sorry. I didn't heer your vestion." he muttered in shame.

"Ensign Chekov. Where are Ensigns Carter, Washington and Frank? They were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago to meet with security. What is wrong Chekov? You ok?" asked Kirk.

"Sorry Captin, I vas just finishing my exercise. Ensigns Carter, Washington and Frank are all in the gym as vell. Vould you like me to relay zis message? _bozhe moi_!!" exclaimed Chekov.

"What!? What is it?" asked Kirk suddenly. He stood up from the conference table and looked at Spock and Pike.

"Zis Lieutenant Uhura Captin, she has been fighting vith her bodyguard for at least an hour sir and she just landed a few feet away from the mat. Sir? Captin?" asked Chekov. The communicator was dead on the other side.

Kirk, Spock and Pike took off running towards the gym. A small group of Starfleet security were right behind them. They entered the gym area and stopped. A wall of men were surrounding the entrance and as soon as they saw the Captain, they quickly opened a path. Some screaming were heard and sounds of cracks and something sharp were heard. Spock took the lead as he almost pushed all the men aside. Pike took hold of his shoulder.

"Halt." was all he said. He stood in wonder. Nyota was sparring with the guard. Her sister, Layla, sat cross legged next to Sulu. He was huge, at least twice her size, yet she was able to fend him off. His blows and attacks were still strained, like he was holding back, but she was not. She kicked, she parried and she even jumped as they sparred.

Layla turned to see the men enter. She smiled at them and yelled.

"Turn it up a notch!"

Without stopping, the guard began to parry more aggressively. His blows were heavier and she was beginning to get tired. He managed to corner her against the other side of the room now, all the men moved away as they fought. Spock walked closer to them. She delivered a round house kick to his gut, shoved her sticks against his neck to push him and she began to run. He turned quickly and began to swipe his sticks behind her. She jumped up and began to tumble forward with increasing speed. Spock was partially hidden by another man but as he walked forward, he saw Nyota's tumbling form.

It was too late for both. Spock and Nyota both tumbled a few feet further until they both stopped. Spock landed on top of Nyota.

* * *

Hehe...I promise the next fight will be cool!

Anyone like to write action scenes? Volunteers? Hehe


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you to everyone who supports this story. Like I said, it took a heck of a lot to get both crazy kids back together, but it was worth it! More fluff later on and especially next chapter: brother dear is awake!! Wow, all this happens in one day!! Imagine what happens the next day! Hehe..enjoy!!

* * *

Spock took a few moments to gather his conscious thoughts before he looked at the crumpled form of Nyota on top of him. He looked up and to the side to see Kirk, Pike and Layla all rushing towards them. He felt something warm on his chest and as he moved, he noticed that Nyota wasn't responding so quickly.

"Are you well Nyota?" He asked tentatively. He could see her start to stir, but her hand was covering her face. He heard a groan and slowly, she moved her head to look at him. He saw that her face was not hurt, but she seemed to be holding her face. Slowly, something red was seeping down her hand.

"You are bleeding. Is anything broken?" Spock was able to slide himself from underneath and slowly moved her to lie down flat. He gently moved her chin up to slow the nosebleed. He touched her nose tentatively with his fingers and moved it a little. It wasn't broken at least.

"Nyota! Are you alright?" Layla lost all her playfulness and all but slid next to her. The guard who sparred with her bent over to pick her up. Spock placed his hands on his shoulders to stop him.

"Amira Nyota should not be moved until a doctor arrives to assess her injuries" Spock explained. The man looked at him briefly before looking at Layla.

"Don't worry. Yuko Mpenzi." She explained. She only hoped that he didn't understand her ancient dialect. A quick look at his features showed that he didn't. The bodyguard took that explanation and moved back a few feet.

Dr. McCoy was summoned and he quickly arrived with his tricorder already scanning Nyota's face.

"Do I even want to know what happened here? Did she fight with a sword and lose or something?" he asked with sarcasm. Layla looked at him perplexed for a minute before smiling.

"Close enough Doctor. She was merely practicing her skills that should have been sharpened during her Starfleet years. She was, and I emphasize was, skilled in stick fighting and hand to hand combat until she decided to drop it. She was tumbling when Commander Spock decided to become her stopping wall."

"I see" said McCoy. He looked up quickly at Kirk and Pike, both with controlled smirks on their faces and to Spock who looked a little guilty for standing there.

"Must have been a hard fall that she busted her nose. Only surface cut though gentlemen so the bleeding will stop very soon -" he heard Kirk snicker.

"Yeah, hard fall alright. You ok Spock?" he tried to ask his first officer without falling down laughing.

"If you are inquiring about my current state of health, I am perfectly healthy Captain. Amira Nyota however didn't land on me properly and I caused bodily injury."

"Ah, I see" said McCoy. He couldn't keep the smirk on his face too as he continued his examination. Nyota at this point was conscious and looking at the ceiling.

"Commander Spock, I do not believe you are at fault for this incident. Nyota would have fallen when she reached the end. She did not have enough control to stop her tumble as gracefully as she would have liked." explained Layla. He looked at her and nodded.

_I can't believe I landed on Spock!_

She tried to get up, but her head started to spin and she lied back down slowly. Spock took the opportunity to pick her up from the floor and try to carry her off. Her face reflected complete shock.

"Spock, wait, I'm perfectly healthy. It's not necessary." said Nyota.

"I do not believe that you are capable of standing nevertheless walking since you have a slight concussion. It is prudent that you are transferred to Sickbay for thorough evaluation." he reasoned. Without waiting for a reply, he continued to walk. This time, the bodyguard walked a few paces ahead of him and began to spread the crowd.

The few minutes of walking with Nyota in his arms were the most conflicted minutes of his life. A part of him wanted to hold her closer to him, to feel her body against his again. He could even hear her frantic heartbeat against her chest. She still smelled like flowers and mixed with sweat, her pheromones were doing havoc with his overly sensitized nose. Nyota's eyes didn't leave his face. The other half of him still didn't feel comfortable with touch at all. However, both arguments were trumped by one fact: she was hurt and he was partially responsible. It was only logical that he personally ensure that she was taken cared of by Dr. McCoy. Yes, this was the best course of action for him.

He arrived at Sickbay, McCoy, Kirk and Layla walking a few feet behind him. Dr. McCoy pointed to a bed where Spock laid her down gently. She still looked at him, still silent. When Dr. McCoy touched her nose, she managed to tear her gaze away from him.

"Does this hurt?" McCoy asked. She widened her eyes a little at the touch and he quickly stopped. He helped her sit as he began to move his pen in front of her, left, right, up, down then closer to her eyes. The quick movements caused her to sway slightly and Spock was quick to move to her side. Dr. McCoy's lips formed a thin line.

"Well, you certainly did a good job with your head butt. I suggest you stay overnight here, just for observation. You won't be alone. Your brother will be here with you." pointed out McCoy. He turned just in time to see Nyota's eyes bulge out of her face.

"Please Leonard, I am fine. I just need rest. My sister will make sure that I rest." resisted Nyota. McCoy was already shaking his head before she finished.

"Please Lieutenant- I mean Amira, you have a concussion. Someone must wake you from your rest every 3 hours for the first night of sleep. This should not be done in your quarters. It will only be for one night. Your guard will be nearby." said McCoy.

"I will watch over her" said Spock. Both parties looked at the Vulcan in surprise. Layla was looking at him with more scrutiny. Kirk was smirking as usual.

"Spock, I won't let you do that. It wasn't your fault I landed on you. It was mine alone. I should have been more careful. I knew that the crewmembers were filling the gym room. It will be unnecessary." said Nyota. Dr. McCoy hovered over her as she was laid down. A hypospray was brought near her.

"What is that and when can I leave?" asked Nyota.

"It will help with the swelling of your nose and the bleeding. However, this will make you a little sleepy. Another reason for the nurse on duty to check up on you. The rest you will take now will be enough to let you leave tomorrow." McCoy said. Nyota turned to her sister.

"Tell Khaled I will be here in Sickbay. Keep him in our quarters." said Nyota. She then turned to Spock.

"I will accompany you here while you rest Nyota. I will stay." said Spock.

She slowly nodded as the hypospray was given and the immediate effects were seen. She was in a restful sleep.

------------------------

It was almost a dream for Nyota. The few hours of rest she would get would have her almost in deep sleep, but a nurse would come and bring her thoughts back to the surface. The medication wasn't helping however; it was all still jumbled and very foggy. Sometimes she could see Spock sitting straight against his chair, a foot away from her bed. His PADD was resting on a bedside table. The other times she could see him walking around the Sickbay, possibly trying to stretch his long frame. The constant almost sleep and being awake was getting to her head though and she began to have waking dreams.

She felt fingers touch her forehead. It was warm and so gentle, almost reverent as it traced her forehead to her cheeks. She turned into the touch, a contrast to the cool room. She tried to say hello, but she wasn't sure whether it came out right. The finger turned into a palm. It was hot. Her eyes fluttered open and she was looking into Spock's dark black pools.

"You must refrain from talking in your sleep Nyota, _-ashayam" _Spoke whispered. His lips took over his palm, as it traced her features. His kisses were soft, almost airy as it moved around her face. She couldn't stand it anymore, even in her clouded state. She moved her head to meet his lips with her own. It wasn't just chaste, it wasn't just passion. It was a statement of love and devotion from both parties, an exchange of affection when neither were open to display them. The kiss seemed to last forever, until Nyota's breathing changed and Spoke it broke off.

"I see that your brain has full function" said Spock. Nyota smiled dreamily as she managed to bring her hand up. She placed it on Spock's face.

"Thank You for taking care of me, Spock, _-ashayam. _I love you." she said softly. He took her hand and kissed it before placing it back on her side. He continued to watch her as she fell back to sleep.

----------------------------------

It was quite late in the morning when Nyota woke up from her sleep. She turned drowsy eyes towards the single chair, looking for her pale companion, but was met with a significantly dark skinned man instead. It took her a few seconds to register that it was her brother.

"Gah! Issa!" Nyota exclaimed. She sat up quickly, but then leaned back against the cushions.

"Good morning to you too Nyota! How are you feeling?" he asked, bemused. He looked around this hospital ward with curiosity before resting his eyes on his sister.

"Where is Commander Spock?" she asked, her face passive yet her eyes were tight with worry.

"How about you greet your brother 'Good Morning' and I will tell you what happened to Commander Spock" he smirked.

Nyota couldn't help but smile at his attempt to lighten up the mood. She definitely had some explaining to do. She held out her hand and he took it in stride. He got up from the chair and managed to sit down on the bed. His dark Starfleet issued pants and shirt were nice and snug against his muscular build and it hid the bandage around his ribcage. They looked each other over silently for a few minutes until Dr. McCoy entered the suite, Layla, Kirk and Pike in tow.

"Good Morning Issa. When did you wake up?" Nyota asked.

"Well, I woke up about 4 hours ago. I was informed by Layla what happened to you yesterday and why you ended up here. I managed to convince Commander Spock to get some rest before his shift starts in another hour. Last time you woke up it was _I _who sat on the chair." he explained, the last statement looking a little more intensely at Nyota.

Nyota was quite lucky she wasn't entirely awake when they arrived. Otherwise, she would have to explain why she was beet red.

* * *

OK, for some reason the brother had to wake up a chapter earlier. Oh well. I'm currently working on the next chapter. I hope to finish by tomorrow! wish me luck! and for those who started talking about Layla and the doc...you put a whole 'herd' of plot bunnies in my head! evil people! but I love you all!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: thanks again for the reviews. Here is another chapter, this time with the brother intact and awake. A very long one for my standards. I hope you like it!

* * *

The walk towards the meeting area was quiet. The group was lead by Commander Spock and reared by Khaled and the two remaining guards. When they arrived, the bridge officers along with Kirk and Admiral Pike greeted them. Chekov, Sulu, Scotty and Dr. McCoy stood up from their chairs. Both women took the offered seats but Jalil did not sit down. One guard remained outside while the other stood quietly behind the two women.

"Please gentlemen, sit down. We have much to discuss" opened Jalil. He looked to his right and Nyota nodded. "On behalf of the royal family Uhura, rightful heir to the Kingdom of Malawi, I, Mrithi Issa Jalil Uhura convey my gratitude for your hospitality and your protection against these unknown attackers."

Nyota stood up next "And I am Amira Nyota Uhura, heir to the Kingdom of Malawi. My name shall be Amira Nyota, as my sister's name will simply be Layla. To my Starfleet colleagues, I give my personal gratitude for your friendship and camaraderie." Nyota spoke as she would have spoken to her subjects. Granted, it had been many years since she had to speak as the Amira and with such formality. It was unfortunate but very common that such class differences often used different languages. As she spoke, her eyes scanned the room. The newest bridge officers to know of her secret had been her closest friends, aside from Spock and Kirk. She locked eyes with each one, hoping that her eyes communicated her apology and gratitude to their friendship. She locked eyes with Spock last, knowing that as she spoke her last words, sounds of protest already initiated.

Of all people, it was Dr. McCoy who voiced his questions first.

"Amira Nyota?" he exclaimed in surprise. "Why are there two rulers? What becomes of your sister? Is she not Amira as well?"

"As I am the eldest of the two women," Nyota moved her arm towards her sister "it is customary for the elder to assume the role of Amira. While I was at the Academy, away from the family, my younger sister assumed that role in my absence. African royalty rule in pairs, usually by siblings. It was always my right to rule alongside my brother." she finally explained.

"Oh" was all Dr. McCoy could say. Unconsciously, he turned to look at Spock. A few others followed his gaze. Spock was sitting, back straight, hands placed lightly on the table in front of him. His breathing was even, eyes looking back towards Nyota. It took all of Nyota's control not to crumble to him. She must hold until everything was set. She could not lose control now, not until her brother was completely nursed back to health. Not until he was finally married. Not until this unseen attacker was finally found. Only then she could walk away from her throne. Now, only she could see the look of conflict in his eyes. Only yesterday she had professed her love for him; he assured her that his affection for her would not waver regardless of their situation. Yesterday seemed so long ago.

A cough from Admiral Pike was enough to place everyone's thoughts back into the present. He requested everyone to sit as he stood up to take his place.

"Hello, I am Admiral Pike, Federation representative for Dara and commanding officer for the primary sector fleet." he introduced himself.

"Admiral Pike, we welcome you. As part of our Swahili custom, it is improper to greet a royal first without formal introductions. May I present to you my sister, Layla Dafina Uhura, Amira to Kingdom Malawi. May all present greet her as Layla." said Nyota, now looking at the remainder of the officers present.

"Thank you. Before we can discuss the terms of the Federation membership, a more pressing issue must be addressed. We have gathered all bridge personnel present for the debriefing. I hope all three of you understand that your full cooperation is required for Starfleet to complete its investigation. Shall we begin?" Pike asked. He nodded as he looked at them and a sense of sadness filled him; it was always difficult to repeat horrific events that they must have spent a better part of their lives trying to forget.

For the next hour, Admiral Pike recounted the Massacre of Malawi, the deaths of their parents and their lives in America. However, the admiral was surprised by the detailed information that Nyota remembered when the American attack was brought up. Jalil was even surprised that Nyota learned of this attack a few days later, when she discovered her brother's torn and blood soaked clothing in a trash receptacle.

Admiral Pike requested that Layla recounted the events prior to their hasty departure. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She looked up at Dr. McCoy and he gave her a quick reassuring smile. Layla unconsciously looked towards Nyota.

"Brother Jalil was in a meeting with the king and his council members. I remember it well; I managed to complete all 10 levels of Dara _humpras'_ _aa,_ their version of martial arts. I wished to see Issa, I mean Mrithi Jalil to share the news. I found him in my room, bleeding profusely and looking very afraid, although he didn't look like he was afraid for himself. He was quite frantic when he first saw me. He kept talking about needing to see you right away and that it was time. I don't know. He didn't even think about Princess Lara! I managed to control his bleeding; how he kept awake all this time, it was nerve wracking trying to put him to rest while we flew towards Star base 10. We managed to get your last stop location and even more fortunate to see you when the Klingon warship began attacking us!"

"Who did this Layla? Jalil? Do you either of you know?" asked Nyota in frustration. At this point Layla looked at Jalil with apologetic eyes.

"Nyota, I don't know. I ran to his room to check if….if he killed anyone. There was no body. He was shocked and numb by the time I came back to see him. His bedroom was untouched, but I saw something that I thought was odd; father's hunting knife was taken from our safe. I found it on the floor as I was leaving his room." explained Layla.

"I think it's best if I talk." said Jalil. He looked at Nyota now, eyes full of regret.

"Remember that night Nyota? When Khaled whisked us away from home?" he asked his voice a little hoarse. Nyota was suddenly more tense and nodded slowly.

"We all know that it was Chief Farid who led that attack. He was never found that night. For the life of me, I never recalled his face. It must have taken him many years to find us, but he did. It was him who took father's knife and attacked me. He waited in my room. He told me that it was he who drugged my water during my council meeting. By the time I got back to my room, I was so numb he simply placed the knife in me and left." confessed Jalil. Layla looked ashen as she slumped back on her seat.

Kirk looked at Spock and Pike. The men nodded to each other and looked to McCoy to fill in the gaps. McCoy moved to stand up and walked towards the women. His arm rested on Layla's chair.

"I believe I can provide extra information on the attack. I treated your brother and stabilized his condition last night. A 3-inch laceration was found on his upper left abdominal area. A deep stab wound that would have killed him within minutes if it was a few inches more to the right. The cut was deep and precise. A surprise attack does not fit this wound. The attacker was someone who had been right next to him." explained Dr. McCoy.

Everyone kept quiet as Nyota moved closer to her brother. He took her hands, his voice now deeper and hoarse.

"Of all the times that father asked us to work at the Royal Hall, I've gone only a few times to see and meet everyone. I failed us again Nyota. I failed mother and father. I failed you. I'm not sure how I can keep you both safe. I must keep them away from you ." Jalil confessed. No one, except the three of them ever talked of this event with such openness. His confession and his direct statement confused and shocked everyone who heard it.

"I don't understand you Jalil. Why did you fail? No one knew what would happen to us after we left. We're quite fortunate that we even lasted this long! Why did you fail me? Layla is in danger too, isn't she?" asked Nyota.

"A warning was given to our parents before they died. Now, another warning was given to me before Chief Farid walked away." Jalil looked at Nyota in the eyes.

"Khalfani still wants you. The family has been hunting you down since we left home. It was his father who killed our parents. It was his older brother that led the attack in Chicago. With his father's and Farid's influence, he is hell-bent on taking you. Chief Farid told me we had 5 days to come back home" Jalil said. Nyota shook her head slowly.

"That's not true. Khalfani was too young to know of these things. He told me himself that he didn't like his own father. Surely he must feel nothing for me." Nyota couldn't handle all of this right now. She took her hands away from Jalil and stood up. She walked to stand next to the view windows.

"Nyota, you must believe me. Do you think that if he was able to enter my room so easily, he would have trouble killing Layla? No, he came in there to warn me, to remind us of our broken promise. He could have easily killed me. Khalfani's older brother could have killed all of us in Chicago too. He warned us to come back home but I didn't listen. I tried to fight and we lost too many friends that night. I was desperate enough to let you go to Starfleet. I had hoped that you would be safe from harm there."

"What does he want from me?" asked Nyota. But as soon as she said that, she already knew the answer. The only way the violence, the running would end, would be to give herself up. Too many people died already and more will die if she didn't make this decision. It was a study on human behavior; to go out of your way to seek revenge, to be crazy enough to scour the universe for someone you want, however illogical it was.

"You must not give in to a terrorist's demands." said Spock. Nyota turned to him in awe. He knew her too well. His voice was calm, yet there was an undertone of a command, a personal plea or wish that was not lost on Nyota.

"Starfleet does not entertain any demands from a hostile entity. On a personal level Lieutenant Uhura," said Admiral Pike "what your parents did was fight for your right to choose. They died for your freedom. It may seem overwhelming to you now, but if you give in, all those who died will have done so in vain. Your decision will be with you the rest of your life and it will affect many people. But that is your reality and it is something that must be done soon. Or someone else might make that for you."

He walked around the table and looked at her squarely. "In all my time as Captain and Admiral, I have never seen a group so dedicated to their work and to each other. You are a part of that group. Your personality and character is a reflection of what you do. However, your personal life has affected your work as a professional: whether it's as a Starfleet officer or a ruler. The Lt. Uhura that I know does not let that occur. A personal tragedy of this magnitude has taken you and your family too much of everything to keep a secret and unresolved. One can only run so far until he must stop and take a stand." Pike took a few steps away to give her some breathing room. Kirk took his place in front of her.

"Uhura. Take advantage of the relative safety of this ship to plot your course. Your primary concern is the safety of yourself and your siblings. They cannot be that crazy to attack a Federation starship, nor its crew members." said Kirk.

"Layla cannot be Amira any longer. I must take that back. Kirk, please keep her safe here." said Nyota. With this, Layla stood up to argue.

"Nyota, are you crazy? You are not fit to take over yet. Five days is not enough to train you. I'm strong enough to take care of myself. It's you that you should worry about. What would that do anyway?" Layla tried to reason.

"If Khalfani wants me that bad, I will meet him halfway. I will take my stand, but I will do it my way. I will fight." said Nyota.

"Nyota, that idea is absurd. I'd rather you marry a Vulcan than go through with that idea!" said Jalil. Everyone was silent. Spock raised both brows as he looked at Jalil. Nyota's face turned ashen white.

"Wait a minute! What happens if she does get married?!? Wouldn't that piss off Khalfani or what? How does he know she's not taken anyway?" asked Kirk. Leave it to him to add salt to the wound.

"Nothing changes if she is married. Khalfani will still kill anyone to marry her to gain power. I have withheld my own marriage, as advantageous as it is, to prevent Khalfani from touching Dara. The moment I marry Lara, Nyota will have control over an entire system." Everyone blinked to process that piece of information. Nyota hung her head in silence. There it was, the truth of her royal birthright. The advantages, the risks and everything in between.

"Abdicating my powers will not deter him from his mission. Becoming Amira I am bound to our land, Dara's land and my life in Starfleet will end. But this will end our crisis. If I come back as Amira, maybe I can reason with him; he is bound by our customs as well." argued Nyota.

"What do you mean, he is bound by your rules? From what has happened in the last 15 years, I don't see him being bound by any rules." asked Sulu. It was the first time he spoke and it was startling to see him act so calm.

"Royalty is bound by certain customs and rules of engagement that our people still follow. One custom is the challenge of mates. If I choose not to marry him, it must be a fight to the death."

"Which is why I believe your plan is absolutely crazy! You are no where near your previous skill level and if you fight him, it will not be an even match." said Layla.

"Then perhaps I will fight him." said Spock. His stare was getting Nyota unnerved. She started to fidget under his intense gaze. "It is logical that I am the best choice for combat, as I do have defense skills and compared to a human, I am significantly stronger."

"Nyota. You must listen to me. We are in relative safety of this ship. A few days of thinking must be enough to find a way." reasoned Layla. Nyota looked at Spock then at Jalil. One was still calm, not really changed from the previous time she looked at him; the other was already breathing heavily, his stare more of a disapproval. She looked back at him and tilted her chin up.

"Will the discussion of yesterday's events be complete Admiral? If so, I would like to continue our discussion at a later time. I would like to discuss a personal matter with my family." said Nyota.

This time, there was no argument. A family argument was in the works. Sulu and Chekov didn't know how to say goodbye so they merely nodded to everyone and left. McCoy and Khaled walked out of the room without a word, the guard following in tow. Admiral Pike and Spock were getting up to leave when Nyota looked at them and shook her head no. Kirk took several steps when he was halted by Pike. Pike made a movement with his finger to figuratively 'seal' his lips closed. They all took their seats again. Jalil's brows furrowed even closer together that she asked them to stay.

"Do you know why I asked them to stay?" asked Nyota. Jalil was silent.

"It's because they will be witnessess to our discussion. Is there a reason why I cannot fight Khalfani?" asked Nyota.

"He is too strong for you. Being a female does not deter him from inflicting wounds nor killing you. In this regard, I won't be surprised if he tortures you before killing you. That's his style. Like father like son." Jalil answered easily. He leaned back at this point.

"Then is there a reason why you won't fight him?" she asked. She was tired of all the running away. Why wouldn't he do anything for her? Jalil at this point walked over to Nyota.

"I will gladly fight for you. That was my plan all along. However, I need some clarification on my own. This will determine what will happen to the family in the end." Jalil leveled his gaze with her.

"Who is Commander Spock to you?" there was that question. It's been at the tips of everyone's tongue aboard the Enterprise. Of course it was her brother who brought that out.

"He is my Commanding officer. Why?" she rebutted.

"Don't make me out like a fool Nyota! You mistook me for him earlier this morning. Nobody calls their Commanding Officer _-ashayam_. Now tell me the truth; is he your lover? or your consort? Are you going to marry him and give up your birthright?"

"That is none of your business Jalil! Why should that matter if I'm taking my throne?" shouted Nyota.

"What are the conditions to ascension? You must be of age and still be untouched. You cannot take the throne with me if you are changed!" Jalil was so frustrated with the situation. He felt his control slipping. The one support he had was wavering, floundering in front of him as she took the steps away from her birthright. He took the few steps in stride and was immediately in front of Nyota, his breath pushing the stray tendrils of hair away from her face. She looked scared and hurt yet here she was still standing up for the Vulcan who looked like he really couldn't care either way. His brows furrowed as he stared his sister down at their impromptu standoff. He gripped her arms like a vice, his knuckles turning white with the tension.

"Nyota, are you or are you not having intimate relations with that man?" asked Jalil. His tone was calm and deadly as he fixed her with his now black eyes. In two breaths, he felt a vice-like grip on his shoulder. It was hot even through the fabric.

"Mrithi Jalil, do not mistake my Vulcan behavior for acquiescing to your illogical behavior. I will fight you. Please release your sister. If you wish to talk, we will talk in private." said Spock.

For some reason, his cool and calm voice broke through everyone's clouded mind. Nyota's sudden intake of air and Jalil's calmer breaths were heard. Kirk and Pike were inconspicuously standing up now, tense and ready for attack. Spock's eye contact with Kirk and Pike returned him two nods and both left the room without another word.

* * *

A/N #1: First, this was such a long and pretty difficult chapter for me to write; I actually wrote this in the beginning, but i had so many plot twists/turns that i had to make sure everything flowed! However, the argument between the two siblings were just DYING to come out, so here they are. No worries, the next chapter is the continuation. There's going to be some smackdown comin' I just don't know who's playing yet! hehehe

#2: there was a question about dancing in one of the reviews; I just wanted to share that the 'dance' was not your prom type a dance. It's actually someone dancing for someone else...ch 9 had the two women 'dancing' and i have to say, two more chapters are coming up (and one smokin' hotness!!) hehehehehehehe...

-ttfn


	13. Chapter 12

It only takes a moment for them to wait till the rest of the crew left the room.

"You jerk! I can't believe you'd ask me those questions!" yelled Nyota.

"I'm a jerk? I'm trying to protect you, you little brat and you're giving me shit for that?" Jalil argued.

"Its none of your damn business Issa! I already told you, I'll take the throne ok?"

"It's not just the throne stupid, how would you know that this man won't drop you to go help "cultivate" his race? Getting married won't stop him!"

"Spock won't do that! He's already walked away from them. We haven't made a decision yet, but we are serious so stop the crap ok? You don't see me giving you grief with your woman!"she yelled.

"Lara is not my woman, she is my fiancee. and before you say another word, I already know we're different since I've made a commitment with her already." he reasoned. He took a cleansing breath as he looked at Layla. He looked back to Nyota.

"Look, I just don't want you to jump too quickly into this because of what's been happening. I've been keeping up with you and Starfleet news. I've seen how you practically throw yourself at him! Are you crazy? You're the amira for christ-sakes, why don't you act like one?"

"I told you Issa, I didn't want to be the amira from the beginning; I'm doing this now so I can save your sorry butt! Why'd you even come over to the _Enterprise_? To torment me?

"You thought that I came here to torment you? To "disrupt" your perfect life? Ruin your life w/ Spock?" he asked incredulously. He saw Nyota's eyes shift.

"Issa, I didn't mean it that way-" she tried to explain.

"No, you did. You resent me and Layla for coming to you when we needed help. I can see that now. The fact that we missed you so much just placed blinders on my own eyes. Wow.. Time does definitely change people. I just never thought it would be this way with you." He said those last few words quieter. He was definitely disappointed now. Of all people who knew him, she was the one who knew him best. And now she thinks he's out to ruin her. He looked up at her, her face now clouded over w/ doubt and guilt. He shook his head. He took another cleansing breath.

"Nyota, if you didn't want us to come for you for help, you certainly could have ignored us or pushed us out back in space right away."

"You know I didn't mean that-" she interrupted.

Jalil raised his pointed finger at her. His glare silenced the rest of her defense.

"I rushed here for your safety, to protect you. Because if they got to me and Layla, there was a definite possibility that they got to you too. Did you know that Khaled diffused several attempts at your life at the Academy? Guess who helped him? Me. I raced back and forth across the galaxy to help save you, so we can be together- to rule together and that's your judgment of me? That I want to 'torment' you?" he took another step closer to her. She couldn't look straight into his eyes anymore. She looked at Layla and all she could see was pain. It hurt her sister to see them argue like this.

Nyota's words cut into him like never before; they've always gotten along so well, even with their sibling squabbles. But this time, they were adults; living different lives and now all her anger and resentment at being separated from them, to live a separate life that she finally made her own, came back to the surface. And it was this anger that lashed at him. Of course Nyota only wondered how it would have finally felt to bring her anger towards her older, over-protective brother. But as the words left her mouth, it was instant regret pooling in her gut. Her mouth ran dry and she started to feel sick from the guilt of seeing her brother's eyes.

"I made a promise to mother and father to keep our family together; I won't be the one to break that promise. Don't worry, Layla and I won't stay long here. There's no need for a ceremony; Layla will ascend to take over your throne. I just hope that we haven't brought trouble here to the _Enterprise_ with our arrival. Don't you worry about us now, will find a way to keep us safe." Jalil turned and Spock stopped him.

"Jalil, our goals are the same; to keep Nyota and your family safe. Why did you not tell her of the failed attacks?" asked Spock.

"There was no need. I just needed her to have a normal and quiet life; Layla and I certainly didn't. I didn't want her to worry and always be scared, to always be watching her back. She was to give her decision to me after graduation, but with the Nero incident and Vulcan, I wasn't able to get a hold of her for some time. We thought we were safe on Dara; not until Farid attacked me did I realize that they have been waiting for us all along."

"Do you believe that there is danger aboard the Enterprise now?" asked Spock.

"If Khaled can blend and exist within your Starfleet, what would stop the others from doing the same thing? The Klingon war bird was only a stolen ship; the Garai family have a fleet of commercial vessels scouring the sector." She looked up at him again and stepped closer.

"Issa, please listen to me. I'm sorry for speaking out of anger. It wasn't your fault with mother and father. I know you would do anything to protect us. It's just - I'm scared and angry." she pleaded. Her hands moved up to his arms as she tried to make him look at her. His shoulders sagged a little, his normally black hair now speckled with grey hairs. He was so mature; it seemed that the weight of their world, wherever that was, was on him. He looked up to look at her, his eyes a little watery with pain.

"Too many angry words were spoken today. I'm sorry to hurt you Nyota. I think its best if we separate for a while. To keep our cool and think of a way to get out of this mess." his half-smile wasn't enough to convince her.

"Issa. I love you dear brother." she whispered. She couldn't help it now. As much anger she felt, it was eclipsed by her intense love and loyalty to her brother. Her eyes welled up in tears and he softly wiped them away with his thumb. She hung her head and he kissed her forehead before walking away from them. Layla stood up quietly and followed her brother.

Spock was in awe at their familial relationship. Humans were always an interesting species to study; he being half-human himself. From the moment he saw their interaction, he saw the strong family bond that existed between them. She loved them it was obvious; so it was a mystery to him that such strong negative emotions were exchanged between them. It was completely illogical. He watched Nyota as she followed her brother's retreating form. Her watered eyes now flowed freely with tears. She walked to him and embraced him silently. He wrapped his arms around her, quiet as he waited for her to speak.

"I'm tired. Can we rest in your quarters, please?" she asked.

"Yes Nyota." he answered. She looked up at him with surprise.

"Why did you call me that?" she asked.

"You chose to abdicate your position. Isn't that what you want to be called?" he asked.

"I don't know anymore Spock. I don't know. Is it wrong to want both at the same time? To be Amira and Lieutenant Uhura at the same time?" she asked, more to herself this time. Spock chose to not answer. Instead, he placed his hands on her back to lead her out of the room.

----------------------------------

Layla left their guest suites, Khaled and her guards in tow. After the morning meeting, a dull ache began to form in her chest. She worried that she was going to have a headache. She didn't bother with food; she wasn't hungry anymore. Jalil chose to stay in his quarters; possibly to meditate his anger and hurt. Layla, however was a woman of action. It was high time to go back to the gym.

Due to last night's events, Kirk found it more efficient to assign them a separate exercise room; he needed his crew members to pay attention. On the way over, she spotted Dr. McCoy walking along the hallway.

"Dr. McCoy." she greeted with a smile.

"Layla. On your way to the exercise gym again? Wasn't yesterday enough?" he asked. He couldn't help his eyes as it grazed over her lithe form. She was definitely more muscular than Nyota, but her well-defined muscles didn't mask her femininity. At all, he thought with amusement. The large age gap between them was enough to keep him from continuing his perusal of her form.

"Yeah, well Captain Kirk was graceful enough to assign us a separate exercise room. It would be less of a distraction for the rest of the crewmembers." explained Layla, her eyes bright with humour. She looked at the doctor this time and she found that he was more handsome than she originally thought. He wore his smock, his broad shoulders filling out the white coat. His last name was embroidered on the left breast. She stepped closer to him and looked up into his dark eyes.

"Would you like to join me?" she invited.

Her soft voice reverberated through his spine. He blinked several times, surprised at his own reaction to this girl. This _girl_. She was still a girl, not yet even legal to consume alcoholic drinks within Federation space and already the weight of her past was on her shoulders. It made him think of his own problems and it was significantly smaller in comparison. He felt a surprising need to protect her, to keep her as she is, because to him she represented a woman still unaware of her own feminine power, her innocence despite her obvious maturity was present. She represented a woman not yet embittered by men.

"I'm on shift Layla. Another time maybe." he answered. He couldn't be more surprised at his calm answer.

"I'll take that as a rain check Dr. McCoy. You know where to find me." she smiled back. She walked away from him and he followed her with his gaze. She walked like a lioness, graceful and confident. She walked until she turned down a different hall. He heard a door hiss open and close. He turned around to walk towards Sickbay. He only realized that their exercise room was now separate deck away from the main gym, and only a few yards away from his own sanctuary. He hoped that Kirk didn't do this on purpose.

* * *

A/N 1: first, I'm really sorry that I didn't get to update so soon. This argument was pretty tough to finish, it was inspired from arguments with my own older over-protective brother =). Pretty anti-climactic from the previous chapter, but I always thought of Jalil as a good guy. For now =) We'll see =)

A/N 2: I sent PM's to several people with a special request. Thanks so much for helping me out. That chapter will be coming up soon! Up next: more Layla and McCoy!! Hehehehehehehe (I've been dying to get to this next chapter!)


End file.
